Sweet Love
by Beauty Swaggg
Summary: A single father of a little girl meets the mother of his daughters best friend. He goes crazy over her but he has to control his lust since he is a grown man but she doesn't want him to. Could this relationship end up all sex ones or will this last? AH
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All belongs to Stephanie Meyer! I own the plot! That the only thing I actually own on this story! **

**Chapter 1:**

**Bella's POV****  
**  
UGH! I hate work! I'm so stressed! I can't believe I have to edit a 3 page article about spring fashion, I knew I should have done it before Alice asked again!  
I'm Isabella Marie Swan, a magazine editor for Twilight Magazine, my best friends, Alice and Rose, started a magazine with me. We decided to because, well at first only because we loved clothes, Alice and Rose did anyway. Alice thought that I would be great if I edited the stories- because I loved reading and writing. Rose does sports and cars- because she loves sports, especially football. And Alice, with her ways with fashion, does the clothes part of our magazine. We also have Angela, our other BFF since we were in diapers, who does the pictures. She always wanted to be a photographer, so with this magazine all 4 of us got our dreams to come true.  
I was the happiest out of all of my friends as my friends said because I was a mother of a little smart 5 year old boy, Mason. I'm not married anymore because the father of Mason; died in an accident a few months before he was born. I knew I had to stay strong for Mason, if anything terrible happened there was a possibility something might happen to Mason and I didn't want anything to happen to my little guy. He was the only person I had left besides my friends. I mean, I love them but whenever I talk about how sad I am about Jake, the father of Mason, they start talking about setting me up on a date so Mason can finally have a father. I would love Mason to have a dad but I'm not ready to date especially when I have Mason to take care of. And another person replacing Jake, the first boy I ever fell in love with, is just too much.  
I shook my head to shake the thoughts away. I started my car and drove to the day care Mason was at.  
I arrived and went inside the building. Lizzie, the day care manger, saw me and smiled. She walked over to me and greeted me.  
"Miss. Swan, Hello."  
"Hello Lizzie. Where is Mason?"  
"He is in the play ground outside with Marie."  
"Thank you." I said smiling at Lizzie, before going to the playground.  
When I got there I saw Mason with Marie, and also a man. I couldn't see his face because he was facing away. I walked to Mason and when he spotted me he screamed happily, "Mommy!" He ran to me and hugged me around my legs.  
"Hello sweetie. Looks like someone missed me?" I said kissing his head.  
"I missed you mommy! Why did you have to go back to work?" He asked, genuinely curious.  
"I have to sweetie. I'm sorry but I spent a whole 2 weeks with you and I had to go back to work sometime or Auntie Alice would have killed me."  
"Humph." He said letting go of me and crossing his arms across his little chest.  
"Aww! Sweetie, I'd love to spend all my time with you, but I can't, you know that." I rubbed his head.  
Marie came up to me and smiled, "Hello Miss. Bella." She said.  
"Hello Marie. And remember Marie you can call me just Bella."  
"Okay Miss- I mean Bella." She giggled. I laughed gently.  
"Oh! Bella this is my daddy!" Exclaimed Marie, grabbing the man that was talking to Mason a few minutes ago.  
"Bella this is my Daddy Mr. Edward Cullen."  
I looked up to meet a pair of emerald green eyes.  
"Daddy this is Bella, she's Mason's mommy!" She told the man.  
He looked at me and extended he hand out for me to shake.  
I shook his hand and he said, "Hello I'm Edward."  
"Bella Swan." I offered.  
"It seems our kids really like each other; I always hear Marie talking about how sweet Mason is." He smiled.  
"And I always hear Mason talking to me when I work about how much of a good friend Marie's been." He laughed.  
Mason started pulling my skirt. "Mommy, can we invite Mr. Cullen and Marie over for dinner tonight?" He asked.  
"Um… Okay, but only if it's okay with Mr. Cullen and Marie." I told him.  
"Marie said she would love to."  
"Okay."  
I looked at Edward, asking him with my eyes whether he would like to come and he nodded.  
"Alright looks like you'll be having dinner with Marie." I told Mason.  
"Yay!" He exclaimed running to Marie to tell her.  
I laughed.  
Mason came running up with Marie at his side.  
"Okay Mommy, let's go!" he said grabbing me by hand and pulling me to the car.  
"Mommy can Mr. Cullen and Marie ride with us?"  
"Um… sweetie they have their own car they need to take."  
"Actually one of my friends dropped me." Said Edward, from behind me.

"I was just waiting for him to pick us up because my car broke down yesterday."  
"Okay, then call your friend and tell him that Marie's friend's mom is going make you dinner and I'll drop you off, or have one of my friends do so at your house."  
"Okay." He said turning away to call his friend. 

**Edward's POV:**

I turned away from Mason's sexy mother and dialed Emmett's number.  
I turned to see Bella, Mason's mom, bending inside the car to buckle in the kids, I caught a glimpse of her blue panties, and that made me go hard, very hard.  
Damn she is sexy!  
"Hello?" I heard a voice say. It was Emmett on the other line.  
"Hey, Em I'm going to dinner with this very sexy woman, turns out Mason's mother is really sexy!"  
"Oh My God, You met that little cute kid's mom? What does she look like? Is she hot? Sexy?"  
"Dude you haven't been listening to me for the past few seconds have you?"  
"I was until I heard 'I'm going to dinner with this sexy woman'." I laughed at his response, typical Emmett.  
"Whatever, Mason's mom is hot!" I told him.  
"I see that!"  
"Huh?" I asked confused.  
"Turn around."  
I turned to see Emmett leaning against his Jeep, smiling. I hung up and walked over to him.  
"So I see. She is hot! Man if she had a twin I love to have her."  
"I told you."  
"I know." He said staring at Bella.  
"Dude, stop. I have to go!"  
"Whatever. See ya! And I'm going to pick you up so I get to hear about your date." He said getting into his car and driving off.  
I walked to Bella and said, "Okay. He's not coming, but my friend Emmett is coming to pick me up when dinner is done."

"Okay." I went to the passenger side and got in.  
Bella got in the driver's side and drove to her house.

An: What do you think? Tell me what you think in a review please. :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All belongs to Stephanie Meyer! I own the plot! That the only thing I actually own on this story! **

**Chapter 2:**

**Bella POV: **

Dang! Marie's dad is sexy! He's sex on legs!

I drove of to my house with Mr. Sexy beside me in the passenger seat.

I got to my house and parked; I got out and went to the back to see a sleeping Masen with a sleeping Marie beside him.

"Aww! So cute!" I gushed.

Edward laughed as he picked up Marie, resting her on his muscular chest.

I picked up Masen and walked to the front door; I opened it and walked in with Edward behind me.

"Where do we put the kids?" he asked.

"Let's put them in Masen's room. He has an extra bed, Marie can sleep in."

"Okay." We walked upstairs and placed them both in the beds.

We walked down a few minutes later.

"Okay, so want do wanna eat."

"I don't know, but let's see what we can make out of the things you have." He searched my cabinets and fridge finding fettuccine pasta, Parmesan cheese, butter, broccoli, parsley, cream, garlic, shrimp, and chicken.

"Okay. These are all the ingredients we need to make Fettuccine alfredo." He said clapping his hands together.

"What's that?" I said tilting my head to the side.

"Its pasta with parmesan cheese, butter, broccoli, parsley, cream, garlic, shrimp, and chicken. It's really good. My mother makes it every time we go to Forks."

"Really?" I said

"Yes really. It's my favorite!" he said smiling.

"I see." I laughed.

"Luckily you had all these things because then I would have ran down to the store and got these. I really wanted to have some pasta tonight. I was actually planning to go the _Italiana Bella_ they have here with my daughter."

"Cool. I love Italian and Chinese! They're my favorite foreign foods!" I laughed.

"Really? I love them too! I love the way they make it so fresh!"

"I know." I smiled

"Okay we better get started if we want to finish before the kids wake up."

"Okay. Let me just change out of my work clothes. I don't like cooking in nice clothes because they always get messy. Do you want something to work in? I could let you borrow my husband's clothes."

"Um…sure thanks."

"Be back in a jiffy." I said running up the stairs to my room.

**Edward POV:**

_Damn it! She has a husband! Well there goes my plan to have sex with her. Wait! Edward stop! Esme taught you better. Be a gentleman like she taught you to be. _

She came back down a few minutes later in sweatpants and a t-shirt which made her look even more damn sexy! _Man this is going to be hard._ She threw me a white v-neck shirt and black sweatpants and I went to the downstairs bathroom she had to change. As I took off my black suit pants my little soldier popped out.

"I know little guy. I know." I said soothing my little soldier.

_Why did Bella have to be so sexy? Then I wouldn't be having this problem right now. _

I quickly changed and went back to the kitchen.

Bella already had everything we need out and ready.

_Only if it was her that was out and ready. And my little soldier I think you know what I mean. Damn it Edward stop! _

"Okay. Ready?" I asked.

"Yep!" she smiled.

"Okay we need to boil the water then put in the pasta."

She got a pot and poured some water in, turned on the stove, and let it warm up.

"Now while that boils we cut the meat, and veggies."

We cut all the meat and veggies then when the water was hot enough put the pasta in. We flavored the meat with some lemon and so on. We talked while we cooked; I found out that she's actually not married it's just that her husband died. I feel sorry for her; she lost her first love and the father of her child. I told her that Marie is the daughter of Tanya Delhi and that it didn't work out between us, so we divorced, but Marie gets to see her mother from time to time.

When we finished Mason and Marie came down all sleepy.

"Mommy what are we having for dinner?" asked Mason, rubbing his eyes.

"We're having Fettuccine alfredo baby." She answered kissing his cheek.

"Yay! I love Fredatri Alfred!" yelled Marie

"It's Fettuccine alfredo Marie." Bella said laughing.

_I wish It was my cheek she was kissing *insert sad face*_

"What's that?" Mason asked.

"It's pasta sweetie with chicken and veggies."

"Is it good?"

"I don't know. But we're going to find out."

She gave Mason and Marie a plate; Marie dug in while Mason just looked at it.

"Come Mason try it. It's great." Said Bella taking a bite and humming.

"It tastes like heaven." She said.

"I know. That's why it's my favorite. And if Mason would try it, it would probably be his favorite too." I said.

"Mason please try it, please baby for me." Bella said, pouting. _She looks too cute!_

"Okay." Mason hesitated but tried it.

As soon as he took the first bite his eyes went wide and he dug in.

"Wow this is really good! Thanks mom! Thanks Mr. Cullen!"

"Thank Mr. Cullen it was his idea!" Bella exclaimed, smiling.

"Thanks Mr. Cullen!"

"Thanks daddy!"

"Your welcome." I smiled.

Once everyone finished Mason and Marie went to the living room to watch those little kids' shows, while Bella and I cleaned up the kitchen and washed the dishes, she protested but I refused not to help.

When we finished I found Marie lying on the couch sleeping next to Mason who was also sleeping.

I pick Marie up and said to her, "Okay Marie get up. I need you to take your medicine." I said sitting her up and taking a little box out of my jacket pocket.

"No." she said turning her face away.

"Please sweetie you need to take it. Daddy won't be able to give it to you later. You have to go to the day care center in the morning."

"I don't wanna go. I wanna stay with Bella and Mason."

"But Bella has work."

"Actually I'm off tomorrow. I got Alice to let me have a day off tomorrow, she . I can watch Marie for you."

"I don't want to bother you. It's your day off you'll probably want to relax."

"I do but I'll be taking Mason to his soccer practice then I'm free, Mason and Marie can have a little play date."

"Uh…..um….." I looked over at my daughter she had her puppy face on.

"Aw. Okay."

"Yay!" exclaimed Marie.

"Oooo! Daddy can I stay over!"

"Marie." I scolded.

"No it's okay she can stay with me in my room. Mason will be in his room." Bella offered.

"Um... Okay." I nodded and kissed Marie goodbye.

"Yay! Again!" Marie exclaimed running to the play room with Mason.

Bella walked me to the door and I told her, "Okay if Marie has any problems please don't hesitate to call me here's my cell number. And here are Marie's med's she needs to take one every 8 hours. I just gave her one and its 9:38pm so give her one at 5pm tomorrow. And…."

"Okay okay! I get it!" She laughed.

"Don't worry Marie will be fine. I have a baby I know how to take care of them." She laughed.

"I know it's just that I worry."

"Well don't it's bad for your health."

"Okay. Bye." I said.

"Bye."

I quickly kissed her cheek and went to my brother's waited car.

"Oooo! You kissed her! Did anything fun happen? Is she going to have your next kid? Huh? Huh? Huh?" Emmett bombarded.

"Em! No I just meet her!"

"Well that hasn't stopped you before!"

"True." I agreed

"Told you." He smiled.

"So where's Marie?"

"Bella's."

"Oooo! So you let your future wife take care for her future step-daughter. Edward that is so nice!"

"Emmett! Stop saying that!"

"Saying what?"

"Saying that I'm gonna marry Bella. I'm not."

"Sure." He said slowly.

"Your so weird." I said before getting out of the car and into my empty home.

And that was the night I dreamt of Bella Swan.

**Bella POV:**

That was the night I dreamt of Edward Cullen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All belongs to SM! The Plot belongs to me!**

Bella POV:

"Mason! Marie! Get back here!" I yelled chasing them around the house. It was 5pm, 2 hours till Edward came. Come on clock tick tock faster! I sighed and ran after Mason and Marie. When I got to the living room the screams and laughing stopped.

"Mason, sweetie. Marie? Come out come out where ever you are." I whispered.

I heard giggling come from the back of the couch. "Oh Mason!" I sang pretending to look around.

"Marie."

When I got closer to the couch I stopped talking.

"Is she gone?" I heard Marie ask.

"I think so." He said slowly standing up.

When he was standing up I grabbed his waist and yelled, "Gotca!"

"Ahh! Mommy! Marie help!"

"Okay." She said then ran out of the room and hid.

"Now you have no one to help you! You have to take that shower!" Mason squirmed.

"No! I don't wanna! The shampoo wants to hurt my eyes!"

I laughed, "Okay, then we won't use shampoo."

"No you are lying!"

"I pinky promise I won't put shampoo on your cute little head." I said intertwining our pinkies.

"Okay." He said cheerfully.

*During Mason's shower*

"Splashy! Wee! Honk honk! Ahh! *High pitched voice* Pilot Swan we're all going to die! *Deep voice* Not if I have anything to say about it! Ahh! Whosh! Vroom! Vroom! Ahh!" Mason made sounds playing in the water.

"Mason hold still!" I said trying to wash his body with soap.

"Mayday! Mayday! The mother ship is trying to clean the pilot!" said Mason

"Mason Mr. Cullen is going to be here soon, do you want him to see you dirty?"

"Big boys never take showers!"

"Who told you that?"

"Jasper! Ahh! Vroommmm! Errrrrrrr!"

"Jasper." I growled.

I looked at the clock it was 6:54pm. Edward will be here anything minute.

_Ding dong! _

Or now!

"Ugh Mason I'll be right back." I said standing up; my shirt was wet and white, oh shit! Ugh! I don't have time! I ran downstairs and opened the door.

"Hello, Bel-. why is your shirt wet?" he said pointing to my shirt.

"I'm giving Mason a shower, supposedly Jasper, my best friends husband told him 'big boys don't shower'.

He laughed and smacked his arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" he said rubbing the spot I hit him.

"For laughing at me, you try bathing my son!" I said poking him in the chest.

"Okay, then I will." He moved pass me and went to the bathroom, I followed him.

"Mr. Cullen!" Masen exclaimed, happily.

"Hey buddy, what are you doing taking a bath?"

"Mommy said me stinky." He pouted.

"You're stinky? You smell fine. Hey how about I clean you up for mommy and them we can go play soccer?"

"Yeah!" he smiled.

"Okay, now do you want mommy to stay or go?" asked Edward.

"Bye bye mommy!" he waved.

"Well that answers it. Bye Bella." Edward shoved me out of the bathroom.

"Don't forget to-" I started to say but was cut off by Edward.

"Yeah I'll put soap, bye Bella." And I was out of the bathroom.

"Well I never." I giggled. _I'm being old, ugh, me getting old one word nightmare! _

I walked downstairs into the living room; Marie was watching Hannah Montana. Ugh, hate Miley Cyrus; she is such a bad role model for little girls, teaching them to show off private parts. (Sorry if you like Miley!)

"Marie! Hey, wanna go play princess?" I asked, excitedly.

"Princess? Yay! Let's go!" she jumped up and down. I grabbed her and took her to my room.

"Okay sweetie, which princess do you want to be?"

"Bella! From Beauty and the Beast! You look like Bella and your name is Bella!" she giggled.

"I do? Tell me how?"

"Well you have brown hair and beautiful brown eye like her, um, you're beautiful, and you love everyone!"

"Oh really, I never noticed." I said putting her hair in a bun and braiding her bangs, tying them to the bun.

*10 minutes later*

"Okay, Bella he's done!" Edward yelled from the bathroom.

"Hold on, I'm coming!" I said as I put the finishing touches on Marie a.k.a. 'Bella's' make-up.

"There finished! Look in the mirror while I get Mason."

I walked to the bathroom to see Edward holding a wet, naked Mason.

"Come on sweetie." I said wrapping a towel around Mason, and picking him up.

"Mommy hurry, I wanna play soccer!"

"Okay hun." I walked to his room with Edward behind me.

"Here, Edward can you please put these clothes on him for me? I need to start dinner."

"Sure."

"Thanks." I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, when I realized I did that I stared at Edward.

"Well, um, Edward would you uh, like to stay for dinner?" I asked.

"Uh, sure." He smiled.

"Okay, Marie is in my room playing. You can get her when you're done with Mason." I left the room.

Okay now, what to have for dinner. Let's see I can make Fried Chicken! I walked to the refrigerator and got out some cut chicken about 1 pound, then went to the cupboard and got all-purpose flour, Salt, ground black pepper, paprika, and vegetable oil. I started to cook, but was stopped by a knock from the door. I opened the door to a huge man, smiling down at me.

"Hello, Bella." He said in a deep voice. I just stood there frozen.

**AN: Tell me what you think in those little bundles or love called reviews! Oh yeah, I need a new beta reader! My old one is having problems in her life so she's having a break. Now I need a new beta reader till she comes back. So if you want to be my beta reader please tell me! Please and thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All belongs to SM but Marie and Mason belong to me because I made them up!**

***Chapter 4***

_Bella_

"Ahh! Who are you? And why are you hugging me?" I yelled. He laughed, putting me down.

"I'm Emmett, Edward's friend, you must be that cute kids', Mason, mother." he explained.

"Yes, I am. Not to be mean or anything. But why are you here?" I asked.

"We're here because of Edward."

"We're? Is there someone else with you?"

"Yes, me, Jasper." said a cute blonde boy coming from behind Emmett.

"Hi, um, wanna come in?"

"Duh! It's freezing out here!" laughed Emmett, coming in with Jasper behind him. It's not cold. Why would is be cold its 72 degrees?

"Sorry about Emmett, we think he has brain damage." Jasper whispered.

I nodded, I was about to close the door when I heard my name being called.

I looked out the door to see Alice and Rose.

"Hey Bells." said Rose, she had cake in her hands. Yummy, cakey for Belly!

"Hey girls, whatcha doin' here? Not to be mean because I love you guys but I'm just wondering."

"We heard Mason's team won, so we thought we'd celebrate!" exclaimed Alice.

"Oh, okay, come on in." I moved aside and let them in. They walked into the kitchen and put the cake on the island then walked into the living room.

"Bella!" Rose screamed.

I went rushing into the living room, "What happened!" I asked.

"Who are they?" Alice asked.

"The big, teddy bear guy is Emmett and the cute blonde is Jasper." I said.

"Thank you Bella." the boys said in unison.

"Emmett, Jasper this is Alice and Rosalie, my best friends forever or sisters, we consider ourselves sisters even though we're not related."

"Hey, you're hot." Emmett said to Rose. Rose went up to his face and slapped him hard across the face.

"What was that for?" he said covering the cheek Rose hit.

"Hitting on me." she smiled, walking back to Alice's side.

"Brain damage." Jasper sang. I giggled then said, "Oh, did I mention Rose hates when people hit on her?"

"You could have told me that before!" Emmett yelled.

"Hey, don't yell at my sister!" Rose yelled back.

"Don't you yell at me!"

"Okay guys stop!" I yelled; the whole room went silent.

"Wow that was easy." I smiled.

"Hey, Bella Mason's done." Edward said coming into the room with Marie on his hip and Mason at his side, he looked up and said," Hey guys, what are you doing here?"

"We got tired of waiting so we came in, and then Bella's friends came over. Oh, and I suggest you don't hit on Rosalie, the blonde, she slaps hard."

"First of all you're an idiot, and second why would I do that my mom actually taught me to respect women."

"My mom did too, but I didn't care to pay attention."

"That proves that you're an idiot!" Edward yelled.

"Meanie." Emmett said pouting and crossing his arms across his chest.

"Wow, really mature Em." Jasper said sarcastically.

"Thank you."

"I was being sarcastic!"

"Oh, I knew that." Emmett laughed nervously.

"Jasper, do you think Mrs. McCarty dropped Emmett on his head when he was a baby?"

"I think so." Jasper nodded.

"I'm premature you idiots." Emmett said.

"Oh, you poor baby!" Rose exclaimed, running to Emmett's side.

"Oh, wow." I said.

"Yeah, my mom got in an accident a month before I born." Emmett said tears forming.

"Aww!" Rose hugged him; Emmett smiled and did a thumbs up to Jasper and Edward. They just rolled their eyes.

Rose pulled back and Emmett went back to his fake story.

Tonight is going to be a funny night.

**AN: So what did you think? Funny or bah. Tell me in a review please! **


End file.
